


Frankenstein's Monster

by darkblueballoon



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblueballoon/pseuds/darkblueballoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a car. Pooch is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [Cougars_catnip](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip) for betaing.

Jensen claimed his car had character. Pooch considered it an affront to machinery everywhere and when forced to acknowledge its existence referred to it as Frankenstein’s Monster. Its hood was green, its front driver’s side door blue and its rear left panel was red. Of course it ran like a dream and had never broken down since Jensen had bought the rust bucket two years before. Cougar thought this was a good way of thinking about Jensen himself; outwardly chaotic and utterly reliable.


End file.
